sbargfandomcom-20200213-history
Sbarg Wiki
Welcome to the Sbarg Wiki A place to coordinate and gather info for Sbarg, a Homestuck ARG that was run on tumblr with players using various platforms for discussion. If you're new to Sbarg, you can read up on everything in-depth on the Plot and Characters pages or in summary in the ARG Journal section below. The ARG officially ended on October 17, 2012, but the game creators have stressed that SBARG -- as a means of gathering together Homestuck ''fans -- does not have to end. (Note: the 2--x tumblr must be highlighted to be read is '''unofficial and unrelated to Sbarg'. Official responses to the blog can be found here and here.) Important External Links *The SBARG Tumblr *MSPA discussion *SBARG Headquarters (Unofficial) *SBARG Headquarters' Puzzle Solutions List Player Links *Teams *List of Generated Player Lands Current Objectives #Discover and enter the remaining activation codes. COMPLETED #Enter the game.' COMPLETED' #Find all the lines of the poem. COMPLETED #Wreck his shit COMPLETED #Forgefight COMPLETED #Frogfight''' COMPLETED''' #Earn more grist (Current goal: 5000) COMPLETED #On October 10 at 7 PM EST, log on to msparp.com and log on as anonymous/other, and match only with anonymous/other. COMPLETED ARG Journal 1824x1486 :: This file contains the "first attempts to communicate" from the creators of Sbarg. Game Activation / Codes :: On September 27, several real-world coordinates were posted to the Sbarg tumblr. When players travelled to the coordinates, they found slips of paper that listed a code and a portion of a save file. Each code entered on Sbarg's "Enter Command" page allowed a percentage of Sburb to be "loaded" as described by Sbarg. After the final code was posted, players were able to Enter their planet. Poem / Time Trail :: On October 1 and 2, five posts were made to Sbarg that were designed to lead players to five different pages contained on the tumblr. These five pages held lines of a poem, the last of which led to the Time Trail image sequence. The Time Trail finally led to players being able to Ascend. Wreck his shit :: Earn grist by committing "selfless acts of charity and kindness" and posting information about it under the #sbargrist tag on tumblr. 500 grist is needed to destroy Chronos's forge; the Sbarg tumblr's sidebar shows a progress bar in which an eyeball moves closer to the tip of a tentacle as we get closer to our goal. Forgefight ::Go to omegle under the interest tag "forgefight" with the video option. Look for the official art, and you may either: ATTACK (min. 5 points of damage), use SPRITE to attack (min. 10 points of damage), give the next player a x2 damage multiplier, or flee battle. Afterwards, disconnect from the tag to allow other players to interact. For maximum privacy, remember to keep your webcam turned off 'and disallow Omegle remote access. Grist Collection Part II ::Earn grist by committing "selfless acts of charity and kindness" and posting information about it under the #sbargrist tag on tumblr. 1000 grist is needed to destroy Chronos's Genesis Frog; the Sbarg tumblr's sidebar shows a progress bar in which an eyeball moves closer to the tip of a tentacle as we get closer to our goal. The progress bar has been reset to 0. Frogfight ::Destroy the Genesis Frog Grist Collection Part III ::Collect 5000 Grist using the same methods as before. This will be used to prevent the Reckoning by aiding Prospit in the war. Encrypted Message ::The above message was posted, which can be decoded to read: ::::msparp.com ::::anonymous/other ::::match only with ::::anonymous/other ::::oct 10 7PM EST Take to the Battlefield :: Attack Cronus and his Dersite allies on the Battlefield, witnessing the final damage multiplier generated by the players. (Non-interactive Flash page) Arrive on LOSAF :: Initiate the Scratch. (Non-interactive Flash page) Puppetmasters :: SBARG is officially ended, and the ARG creators and volunteers are revealed! Volunteer cancerously offered up her position on the aim of the ARG: ::: ''Just so you guys know: SBARG doesnt have to end for you dudes! ::: The whole point of SBARG was to bring the fandom together and show that we’re stronger in numbers! You guys learned to pass your talents to others. You gave stuff to each other! Made gifts of art and animations and music and even physical things! That doesn’t have to stop! ::: SBARG was a mission of goodwill. The idea that, as a fandom, we should be friends and help each other, all the time; not even with just some looming threat of death. We won our battles together! ::: Always pass on the love. The game itself may be done, but the positivity and excitement doesn’t have to be. Keep passing along your talents! ::: And remember that we’re all still winners, in the end. :: '''Thank you all for playing!